Accidentally in love
by aeyteenicole
Summary: Mikan Sakura the student council president was living a normal life not until a twisted turn of fate was bestowed upon her when her father suddenly remarries add an annoying step brother Natsume in the scene who scarred her repute.how will she deal it?NxM
1. Acute Aversion

**Author's notes**Hi guys… thank for those whom read my stories… please do tell me if this story is lame or corny… I really want to know… don't forget to leave a review… enjoy

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own gakuen alice only this plot..

**Chapter 1: Acute Aversion**

The wind swiftly passed by across the morning sky of spring, flowers in their full blossom embellished the pathway a certain school. Peaceful morning quietness was enveloping the surrounding not until…

"What?!" was a loud shout of a certain 16 yr old blonde haired girl followed by a loud thud "how could that happen?" she asked

With a piercing sigh this auburn haired girl replied

".. Well it was just this morning..." she replied in a very low tone and slump her face on her desk

_**Flash back**_

_Early in the morning, inside a very large dinning room…there was an atmosphere filled with tense that was enveloping these two people who are eating… An eerie silence was suddenly broken…_

"_Mikan… there's something important I have to tell you…" said a middle aged man in a serious tone as he gazed upon the person who was sitting in front of him_

_His eyes were filled with seriousness as if something terrible or tragic happened… The young auburn haired girl gulped as she prepared for what he was about to say…_

"_Is our company having a bankrupt?? Are we going to be poor? Is this the poverty era of the Sakura clan?!" were the thoughts that were playing inside her head_

_After a long pause her father continued…_

"_Mikan… don't be surprised..." he said still having that seriousness with his voice… his hands then tightly clasped each other…_

"_Oh no! Don't tell me he is going to sell me in exchange for a billion yen!!" was her exaggerated thought as she waited with full anxiety…_

_Carefully she waited for her father's words… her heart can't stop pound as if it was about to leap out of her chest…_

"_Mikan…" he said continuing his seriousness "… I just got remarried back in Paris" was his very cheery announcement _

"_What?!" Mikan shouted as she suddenly stood up from her seat as her hands disapprovingly hit the table… _

"_I tried telling you, but you were too busy with your student council work as the president… anyway… having that said… she has a son, who is currently studying in the same school as you are…" he replied casually _

_Calming herself, Mikan sat back to her seat… _

"_So when will I meet them?" she asked her father as she fixed her composure_

"_About that" his father said as he changed his cheery tone to a serious one, after a long pause he continued "… today they'll be moving in with us"_

"_What?!" she shouted "Why so sudden?"_

"_It's decided…tonight we will have a family dinner... This conversation is finished" he father said then stood up from his seat_

_**End of flash back**_

"… He just brushed me off… I really do wish he consulted me first before doing such actions… don't you agree Rina?" Mikan said as she faced her friend

Their school bell suddenly rang signaling for the start of their class…

"Yeah you're right… but try thinking this way… you have now a brother and maybe he is handsome…" Rina replied with a wink as she went back to her seat

Mikan was lost in her thoughts as she and her classmates were doing some painting… she was thinking how things turned out like these…

"Hey have you heard the latest gossip?" Rina asked Mikan who shrugged her shoulders in reply "just last week there was a transfer student in 2-C… I really haven't seen him and I'm quite curious… they said he is so handsome and it was rumored he is a delinquent… his name is Natsume Hyuuga" Rina said

she wasn't able to listen to what was Rina was telling her… still lost in her thoughts she suddenly stood up bumping the table with cans of paint on it…

"Mikan!! Are you alright?" Rina shouted

Time passed by quickly and her morning classes ended tragically… her thoughts were disturbed by what her father just said to her….

"Since I can't concentrate to any of our class because what my stupid father said… I spilled the paint we were using" Mikan said to her self as she remembered the mess she created in their art class…

"Sensei… do you have any..." Mikan said as she slid the door open… but to her surprise the nurse was out "just my luck... oh well… I'll just have to look for it so I can take my lunch" she said to herself as she searched for it…

Finally after a few minutes she was able to find the spare uniforms…

"This day isn't going my way at all…" she said as she untied her ribbon

**Outside the corridor…**

A young raven haired boy was running in the corridor as if someone dangerous is chasing after him…

"Why can't they just leave me alone" he said in an annoyed tone

_Flash back_

"_Natsume kun… go out with me" were the shouts of the raging girls who are after him_

_Without a single word he glared coldly to the girls and passed by them… _

"_Kyaa… so cool" they said in chorus and began running towards him_

"_back off" he said rudely_

_But it was of no use…his rude and cold attitude only makes him more attractive… and so the chase has began…_

_End of Flash back_

"Shit…" Natsume said

He then saw the nurse's office… quickly he ran towards it….

"Geez… so unlucky… "Mikan said as she was unbuttoning her uniform when suddenly

The door slid open… revealing a panting raven haired boy… her eyes shot wide open… and was about to scream when he suddenly run towards her… he then pinned her down the bed and closed the curtains… covering both of them… he was on top of her…

"Be quiet… we might be heard..." he whispered on her ears in a very cold tone

Mikan's face began to warm… her heart started to leap as her eyes met with a pair of tantalizing crimson orbs… their faces were just an inch apart… she can feel the warmth of his body…

"Natsume-kun" was a call coming from outside the nurse's office

"Stay still for a moment and don't make any sound, if you don't quiet down I'll do something nice to you" he whispered again losing his temper…

"Let go of m—"Mikan said but she was cut off

he suddenly kissed her… her eyes shut wide open…. her heart began to race a million times… she was then quieted by his kiss due to her shock she didn't notice the curtains opening…

"My oh my… you children should not have left the door open if you are going to this" said the middle aged nurse as she looked at the position the two were in…

After hearing this Natsume released her from his grasp and kiss, he then stood up and placed his hands inside his pocket… Mikan on the other hand was still left dumb founded not until…

".. Such a waste… and we were just about to start" he said in a teasing tone with a smirk on his face… "… let's continue next time… next time I won't forget to lock the door"

Mikan's eyebrow twitched in irritation upon absorbing the things he did and said….

"What are you?" Mikan shouted but it was too late… he just left the room

**Author's notes: **so how did it go?? I'm so nervous… did you enjoy it?? please tell me… thanks… don't forget to leave a review…


	2. Mental Syndrome

_Author's notes: _

It really did take me eons to update… I'm sorry… college is tough and yehey! I'm third years this next school year… I'm sorry… I'm rusted at writing stories so please do tell me if it's lame… I'm nervous that this might not be good… please tell what you think of it… sorry for the long wait here it goes…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE ONLY THIS PLOT

**Chapter 2: Mental Syndrome**

"_**Things happen for a reason and that reason is a mystery…"**_

In the afternoon sky a beautiful painting was painted, the sun was brimming brightly as its gentle rays touched the face of the earth. The birds sung in their harmonious voice as the wind passed carrying the songs for all the creatures to listen to. Almost a perfect afternoon, except for a particular girl…

"Ugh... that pervert!" she shouted in anger as she quickly buttoned her shirt "Pathetic, idiotic, carnal craving human, who does he think he is... acting so arrogant… people like him is the reason why the world is not a safe place for innocent girls" she exclaimed then faced the nurse, with a forced smile she faced the nurse "I'll be going now sensei.. Please forget about this incident" was her polite words

"Young people these days are so experimental... I'll act as if nothing happened" she replied in a teasing tone and sat at her chair

Her eyebrows twitched repeatedly. None of her words got through the nurse's head. In complete defeat she bowed her head and began to walk out of the room. With the sound of the closing sliding door, she gave out a piercing sigh...

"This isn't my day… That guy... I'm going to make him pay big time..." she said in a devilish tone as she stomped her way back to her classroom.

Students were animatedly chatting as some were making a fool out of others or themselves… The bell rang signaling for the start of the second half of the classes… All of a sudden the door slid wide open creating a crashing sound as if like a planned reaction, the students looked at the person whom just entered. An auburn haired girl appeared standing in front of the door… it's obvious she is in great rage… she then walked towards her seat carrying every eerie aura...

"Mikan??" was Rina's puzzling question as she followed Mikan with her eyes…

With a thud, she sat down her seat and slump her face on her table...

"It was the worse... No... He is the worse... discrimination to the human kind... a curse for the world..." she uttered in a dejected voice then faced her friend who was seating just beside her

"Huh? What are you talking about and what happened to you? It's as if something bad happened to you" Rina replied still puzzled about her friend

Mikan's eyebrows then twitched in annoyance upon the flash back of what happened before… her eyes met with a mysterious pair of crimson orbs was the image that was imprinted in her mind..

"It's no-nothing… Just don't mind me" she said brushing off the topic "This isn't a very lucky day for me..." she continued followed by a sigh…

"Anyway... if you don't want to remember it I'll stop asking… hey... if your brother turns out to be hot introduce him to me... I'm really in need of a new prospect..." Rina said jokingly...

After a short moment their teacher arrived and began their class… outside the wind kept blowing a soft breeze…

"I wonder if things will be just fine... having a new mother and brother… and most of all a complete family... will it be that great. I hope things will go well…" were the thoughts that were circling her mind as she stared at the sky...

Time flew quickly … the bell rang telling every student that this is the end of the day for schooling… The sun is ready to set, different hues scattered across the sky giving off a calming feeling…

"Mikan... Let's go… me and the girls are going out... Anna saw a very interesting pastry shop near the station…" Rina said in a cheery tone as she picked up her bag...

"Pass..." was Mikan's immediate as she was fixing her things, with a click from her bag she stood up from her seat "Sorry... I told you this morning that I'm about to meet my new mom and brother..." she continued

"Oww… that slipped off my mind... alright take care…" Rina said as she waved her hand and hurriedly left the room along with their other friends

"Well… I hope things will turn out great" Mikan thought as she began to depart their class room...

Meanwhile inside another class a little commotion was happening…

"Hey... Natsume... what happened to you? Heard that you were chased... for someone who is feared by a lot of infamous students you sure do get defeated by a bunch of girls…" a student joked as he sat beside

"Shut up.." was the cold reply of this raven haired boy as his eyes glanced at the late afternoon sky "don't talk all big on me.." he continued

Beads of cold sweat passed by the other student's spine upon hearing Natsume's cold reply... Not wanting to piss him, he then thought of changing the topic...

"Hey, hey… I heard that your mom got married again and this time around you have a new sister... Having a new family isn't that nice" he said nervously

Natsume then stood up from his seat, without any warning he kicked hard his classmate's table… with trembling fear the student fell from his seat as his eyes met up with a raging pair of crimson eyes… Natsume then bent a little and grab the boy's collar tightly almost chocking the poor student...

"Don't put your nose on someone else's business..." were his threatening words... he then released the student from his grasp and took his bag... Nonchalantly carrying his bag, he left his classmate dumfounded and in deep fear

"What the hell… what a big bother" Natsume said as he walked his way out of the school...

The sun finished setting as the sky slowly turned dark with little diamond pierced on it appeared… The honeycomb moon then appeared illuminating the night sky... a shaft of the moon's rays passed by the glass window of a particular mansion… Inside the embellished mansion, a young girl was standing in front of the wooden door; she was wearing a white min tube dress with her hair tied in a chignon...

"This is it… I need to give them a good impression" Mikan thought... she then took a deep in hale then ex haled... "I can do this" she said to her self as she nervously reached for the doorknob...

Slowly she began to open the door… a bright light welcomed her followed by...

"Mikan… finally you're back..." his father greeted her...

Gracefully, she bowed her head and walked like a lady towards her seat... her head still bowed down due to her nervousness, beside her was the seat where her father sat… Slowly she lifted her head to face the woman sitting in front of her… her mouth opened a little, her eyes laid upon a stunning lady… skin that is so fair with a matching long raven locks but the most captivating was her eyes… crimson which looked familiar to her…

"Mikan this is Kaoru..." His dad said introducing the lady across her "She is your new mom"

Still captivated by the lady's beauty she replied...

"Nice to meet you… I'm Mikan Sakura..." was her polite greeting with a smile painted on her face...

Kaoru then smiled at her...

"My, you are a very fine and beautiful girl… I'm happy to have a daughter beautiful and smart like you... Mikan from now on call me mom..." she said

In reply Mikan only smiled…

"Now, I want you to meet your brother… he is a little older than you are and he is a very intelligent child..." were the proud words of the old man... "Mikan I'd like you to meet Natsume"

A name that seemed so familiar with her, but she forgot where she heard it… she then turned her gaze upon her new brother… her eyes shot wide open as she impulsively stood up from her seat and pointed her finger to the boy sitting next to her new mom…

"Yo..." was the greeting of this raven haired boy as he nonchalantly saluted to her not having a clue that she is

Her body began to tremble in anger as a rush of images that happened a few hours ago flooded her mind... her eyebrows witched…

"You!!" was the only word she was able to utter that could express her great anger but in the midst of her chaotic mind she was pulled back to reality when...

"Mikan" her dad almost exclaimed "act properly and take your seat" were the commands given to her

Without any delay she took her seat, she closed her eyes trying to calm herself...

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior, I was surprised to have him as my brother" she said try to hide her fury…

After that, the servants of the house began to serve the foods... different kinds of gourmet dishes were served in this long table… The dinner went on smoothly as they animatedly chat… finally the end is nearing…

"Well... Lets cheers for this new family" he dad suggested as they raised their cups and toasted… After the four of them toasted Mikan thought that this day would finally be over…

"Ah... Kaoru I want to show you something" Mr. Sakura said... Like a gentleman he took her hand and guided her out of the room, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone…

A very awkward and defining silence embraced both of them… Mikan on the other hand still in rage began to talk...

"How lucky am I to have a perverted Onii-san" she said glaring at him in fury

"I never would've guessed that I'll be spending my life with a person like you" she continued...

He then stood up… she followed him with her eyes as he began to walk towards her, he bent down a little enough to be able to reach her face… slowly he neared his face to hers… she then tightly closed her eyes waiting for something to happen…

"You are a perverted little girl…" Natsume whispered to her ears upon guessing her assumption...

Her face then began to warm as a faint tint of red began to appear to her cheeks…

"By the way you are putting it... it's as if we are the ones that got married" he whispered still teasing her as he played with her hair...

"Th-that's not what I meant" she flared back blushing madly "You pervert, I never thought that you have a fetish for the little sister types" she said referring to their age gap

He then stepped back… his body shivered as his eyes were covered by his hair... all of a sudden he burst out of laughter…

"You are truly amusing... here have a biscuit" he said treating her like a parrot "that's a very interesting way of putting things, anyway, do you know that many girls wants to be in your position"

She quickly raised her hand…

"I'm willing to trade places..." was her instant answer

"For someone that the whole school claims to be bright you sure is dumb" he said

"Whatever" she said brushing off the remark he just made "for the sake of having a happy family I'm willing to get along with this agreement" she said suddenly the hard laughing stopped

A moment of a total silence followed it as he sat down at the window sill... he then gazed up at the velvet black sky… slowly returning his gaze at her said...

"A family huh… Do those things even exist… as far as I know things like love only happen for convenience sake…? "Were the words his cold voice uttered… upon his eyes emptiness were reflected...

From his words, traces of anger and indifference were seen… Mikan on the other hand was taken aback by what he just hath said…

"Just for a short moment... it seemed he is sad about something" she thought as their eyes met...

It was a short moment of silence as they looked at each other's eyes…

"Love, is true..." she finally began to answer "that I know for sure, it lingers even if you don't want it to" she said in a melancholy tone...

Natsume's eyebrow then arched up…

"This kind of talk bores me… he said as he leapt off from the window sill

She followed him with her eyes as he was exiting the room… he then stopped as he was about to reach the door knob…

"I'm totally bored… I want to do something fun or perhaps I might do something interesting…" he said with a hidden smirk on his face with that he left

That picture of him and his words puzzled her…

"What the hell is wrong with him" she asked herself in annoyance "but I wonder... who or what Natsume really is" she thought still thinking about the words he said to her before…

Time passed by swiftly as the dawn began to break and the morning sun appear on the sky…

"Why are you with me?" said the auburn haired girl in annoyance "it's too early for me to feel so annoyed" she shouted

"Shut up... your voice is the one that is annoying…" he flared back as they were walking across the brick pathway with trees surrounding them

The wind blew a soft breeze as they arrived at the gate of their academy...

"Hey... I don't want people to know that we are siblings or anything... it'll be too troublesome..." she said

With a smirk on his face he answered back…

"Leave everything to your Onii-san" he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the school grounds

Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she said as she struggled hard to be released from his grasp...

As soon as they set foot on the cobble stoned ground called school students stared at them…

"I'm good as dead" she said in a dramatic voice

"Relax… we are just walking... nothing out of the ordinary" he said still in a very cool tone

"What the –"she shouted but was cut off by squeals of the overwhelming crowd surrounding them…

"Natsume what's going on? A girl asked

"Yeah... why are you with the president? what kind of relationship do you have?" another asked…

"We are –"she said but once again interrupted when he suddenly pulled her close to him...

With his arms wrapped around her shoulders, he answered…

"Our relationship is very deep" emphasizing his words "you can say that I'm most likely to spend my life with her… right?" he said with a smirk on his face

"EEEEEh!" Mikan shouted along with the surprised crowd…

_Author's notes: _

Waahh… so how did it go? Is it lame or what… huhu please do tell me so I could improve... I'm too rusted I think… anyway… I'll be updating often now... its vacation and that means free time… hopefully it'll be over by July along with 2 other stories…


End file.
